


Humans Make Wrathful Gods

by Royalwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Black Romance, Blood, F/F, Fighting Rings, M/M, Petstuck, Substance Abuse, Trolls, trolls as pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the worst parts of the slums, the part that fathers whisper about in hushed voices and mothers refuse to even speak of, there lurk fighting rings. Not the usual kind for dogs and others creatures, no these rings pit troll against troll. This is the story of one particular troll, Redglare, and the hell that made up her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Make Wrathful Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartblonde413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartblonde413/gifts).



> This is a companion piece to Smartblonde413's story Scars are the Worst Tattoos (if anyone knows how to hyperlink in notes please let me know) and it goes into detail on Redglare's history and provides more insight into how the rings work. I'll try to keep updates regular, but I apologize in advance if they aren't. I hope you enjoy!

Log Entry Number 128:

Today’s entry is going to be different from usual. Today, like always, I have a story to tell, but this time it’s not one of mine. It’s about another troll from the rings, I always knew her as Redglare. She was a decent troll with a shitty life and it seems ironically fitting that I be the one to record her story. You’ll see why soon enough.

This story is going to be told in a whole piece and in order as well as I can manage. I only learned it in bits and pieces, whenever we were alone and she felt like confessing. If some parts are vague and have little detail or are left out altogether, it’s because that’s all that I was told. I will try to fill in gaps the best I can, but I am not a miracle worker. If you’re looking for one, I suggest you look elsewhere. Now I will begin this tale.

____

Redglare hadn’t been born into the fighting life, and it didn’t suit her. Nothing angered her more than watching other trolls tear each other apart, and nothing made her more depressed then realizing that she looked like that. The day she realized just how much of a monster time had made her it nearly broke her down there and then. However she soon learned the hard way that breaking down would only end in her death, and so she continued fighting, she continued killing.

                Some of her victims could be justified; the trolls were violent murderers, killing them served as revenge for the innocents that they had slain. Others were not so easily written away. Some trolls were set in front of her as bait, designed to see how well she followed orders, how far her loyalty stretched. The reason behind killing them held remarkable simplicity, fear.

       If a troll refused to fight then they were killed, the man who ran the fighting ring had a cruel streak, and not an ounce of pity in him. It could be the best fighting troll he'd ever had, but if they so much as hesitated to attack they'd be destroyed without a second thought.

    Cowardice propelled her claws forward each time that Redglare fought and she knew it. Knowing it didn't stop her, and for a while it seemed that nothing would.

    Finally one thing brought her crashing to her knees, a troll. A troll known in the rings only as Mindfang. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Every decent storyteller knows that you have to start at the beginning. I'm sure you’ve begun to wonder where the beginning is. Well, it all started the day Redglare hit her second sweep.

                Redglare’s home life had been fantastic for as long as she could remember. When she hatched an adult troll took her, and they were cared for by a kind human man. Another human and a female troll also lived in the house, but her knowledge of them was fuzzy at best. Her mother’s name had long since faded into distant memory, but she would never forget the human’s title. Signless.

                It’d seemed peculiar to her even then, but in her childish state she’d simply accepted it. Oddly enough it seemed to fit him. He spoke in a quiet way that didn’t devalue anyone’s ideas or thoughts, merely suggested his own.  At the time she didn’t realize how much it affected her, only later when she lay in a cage with all of her rights stripped did the troll come to realize just how much that human had done for her. He’d given her a shelter, a home, and most importantly he’d allowed her to have an identity. That simple act of kindness kept her hopeful at first, on some of her worst days she swore that she would return to him no matter how impossible it seemed at the time. But again, I digress. I must stick to the proper order of the story, despite how difficult it’s growing.

                Everything seemed perfect in her life; it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Of course, like all things it came crashing down around her. It started with something simple, something that at the time she couldn’t see as dangerous. Someone had parked a car outside.

                Now, normally Redglare wouldn’t have found anything strange about this, but the way her mother tensed when she looked out the window made her think twice. Even then, small as she was, Redglare knew that something was wrong. Her mother reached over, placed her hands on her shoulders and started to speak.

                “Redglare, I need you to go hide. I’m getting Signless, and he’ll fix this, but just in case you need to get out of the way. Can you do that?”

                Redglare nodded, fear filling her.  This couldn’t be good. She’d never seen her mother afraid before, it had seemed impossible that she could even feel fear. The other troll in the house hadn’t hidden either, instead standing in front of Signless. From what Redglare saw it seemed that she refused to leave Signless’ no matter what happened.  

                The young troll didn’t have as much loyalty to him, but she also didn’t have much time. She went for the first hiding place she could find, a cabinet by the door. She crouched there, her heart pounding out a million beats a second, and watched as her world went to hell around her. 

                The door opened before the Signless could get to it, and the man standing there had none of the kindness Redglare had come to associate with humans. Tall and muscular, he towered over Signless with a cruelty that filled the room. Paint covered his face, and the grin he wore only deepened her fear.

                “Signless, it’s been fucking eons, hasn’t it?”                                

                “Yes, it certainly has been Grant.” That word set the taller man on edge, and his mouth rose in a twisted mockery of a snarl.

                “Motherfucker. You know that’s not the name that I use. You know full well that my proper fucking name is Messiah, and you should know damn well enough to use it.”

                “And you know that I haven’t been in your cult for years now, and that only those you have brainwashed use that name.  Speaking of which, why on earth did you decide to march into my home? I’ll have to ask you to leave, or I will not hesitate to call the police.”

                The intruder, Messiah, laughed at that. His laugh chilled Redglare to the bone, and she couldn’t help but let out a quiet squeak in terror. “Revenge motherfucker, revenge for leaving my cult years ago and for corrupting others with your blasphemous words and leading them out with you!” His voice had risen into a shout, and Redglare curled closer to herself. “You destroyed something glorious, and it has taken me years to rebuild it! Now that I have, well I decided it was high time to take something of yours to make it even.”

                Signless had started backing away during that time, frantically grabbing for his phone. Redglare’s mother and the other troll were standing in front of him, their mouths raised in snarls. He merely laughed, and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks before they could move, smashing their skulls into the wall with a sound that shook Redglare to her core. She couldn’t help but cry out, pushing the door open.

                “Mama!” She stumbled over her own feet, falling flat on her face just in front of her mother’s still body. Jade and olive blood started to form a pool around them, and Signless looked horrified that she’d come out of hiding.

                “Redglare! Go, go out the door right this second start running and don’t turn around! Go!” She stared at him in shock, his words not registering.  Before she could process the situation around her well enough to react, Signless joined the two on the ground. Redglare couldn’t even find the strength to stand; she merely scrambled backwards away from his glare as fast as she could manage.

                “Huh, you’re pretty decent looking, got a good build to you and you’re young enough to train. I think I’ll keep you. You could make a decent fucking fighter some day and if you don’t no loss to me.”

                “I-I’m not going with you! You hurt mama!” Her fear boiled over into anger, and she raised her tiny mouth in the most ferocious snarl she could manage.

                He laughed, “That’s adorable, the bitch thinks she has a choice in the matter. We’ll fix that disobedience soon enough,” reaching into his pocket he pulled out a syringe filled with greenish liquid. Redglare knew that anything that color couldn’t be a good sign and attempted to get away from him, but his speed far outmatched hers. With a final chuckle he stuck the needle into her arm and the world faded to black.

               

                


End file.
